


Not an allergy!

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: "It really isn't that bad. He should've just brushed it off. He's a CIA agent after all. A bit of a skin irritation is nothing he can't handle."'Mature' for brief mention of sexy times. Otherwise it's all embarrassment and fluff.





	Not an allergy!

If he knew it would be this awkward he never would've gone to the medical lab for help.

"What rash? Are you allergic to something?"

"No, no allergies."

"Did mosquito bite you?"

He shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Wasn't a mosquito."

"If I don't know what it is that troubles you I'm afraid I can't help."

"It's just a small rash, my skin got irritated and is a bit sensitive and itchy."

"Let me have a look. Might be allergies after all."

"No! You know what, it's not a big deal really. Not like I'm bleeding to death or have a neurological damage. Thank you for your assistance! Bye!"

Embarrassed, he ran away from the lab. It really isn't that bad. He should've just brushed it off. He's a CIA agent after all. A bit of a skin irritation is nothing he can't handle.

It would be best to forget about it and pretend it never happened.

When T'Challa stormed into their room Everett realized his hopes for it to pass unnoticed were doomed.

"Everett! Are you all right? I was told you left medical lab all red and agitated. They suspect you have a severe allergic reaction!"

"Oh god." He was going to die. From embarrassment.

"I have a medic right outside this door, just please let them have a look. It might be serious! We don't know how your immune system might be affected by our native flora."

"No! It's not an allergy, I assure you! And no one shall look at it. T'Challa, please, I'm all right."

"Let me have a look then."

"Umm..." Everett wasn't sure what to do now. Since the Earth wasn't about to swallow him despite all of his prayers, he might as well come clean to the king. "It's actually kind of your fault. Remember how last night you rimmed me until I came without even touching myself? Well, I guess your beard rubbed off the skin between my legs quite a bit. Today it's all itchy and sensitive. So no, I really don't want the medics to have a look and I wasn't about to explain to them why I need a rash cream."

"Oh. Oh, kitten, I'm sorry." T'Challa couldn't help the amused smile that lit his face, washing away the concern. 

"Are you going to tell them that all is fine and I don't need medical help?" Everett was visibly embarrassed but also somewhat pleased.

"I will. In a moment. Let me kiss you first?"

"Only on the lips," Everett said teasingly.

"So no more of that pert little ass of yours?"

"Not until it heals."

"I'll ask them for the cream."

"Even if it means explaining to the trained medical professionals that you ate my ass so hard your beard scratched me raw?"

"Yeah. Nothing's wrong with me keeping my future consort happy."

"Your future what?" Everett looked it him startled.

"My future everything," said T'Challa and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so all the comments and critique are welcome!


End file.
